pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation XVIII
The eighteenth''' generation''' of Pokémon, known by fans due to its version names as the time generation, is |- align="center" | |} the eighteenth installment of the Pokémon series. Like previous generations, the first installments, Pokémon Past and Future, were released as a pair. The games were the twelfth pair to be released on the Nintendo 3DS. Grabrita, the new region introduced in this generation, is known to be near Unova. Unlike the past seventeen, Grabrita is based on Britain, drawing inspiration from London. The Generation XVIII games are able to communicate with the Generation XVII games in the same way that the Generation XVI games can communicate with the Generation XVII games, with players able to transfer Pokémon via a method similar to Pal Park. Pokémon caught in a Generation XVI game are able to move forward to Generation XVIII by passing through Generation XVII games. Generation XVIII occurs 4 years after Generation V. N makes a cameo appearance, saying that while he had intended to revive Team Plasma upon reaching Grabrita, he instead decided people could make their own decisions. Advances in gameplay Being the first games on the Nintendo 3DS, the Generation XVIII games enhance the Pokémon experience on handheld in several ways. Advancements introduced in Generation XVIII include: *The addition of 110 new Pokémon, bringing the total to 1,229. *The addition of only 3 new moves, bringing the total to 562. *The addition of 4 new abilities, bringing the total to 168. *Yet another region to explore, the Grabrita region, far away from the previous seventeen (excluding Unova) Great Britain, rather than a region of Japan or America. *Triangle and diamond battles are now a part of gameplay, which are when 3 or 4 trainers all go against each other (example: triangle: Bulbasaur VS Ivysaur VS Venusar VS Bulbasaur, diamond: Charmander VS Charmeleon VS Charizard VS Squirtle VS Charmander). *3D gameplay, making Grabrita an open and fully explorable world. *The number of boxes in the Pokémon storage system has been increased from 96 to 100. However, players only start with 16 boxes. Additional space is available once the player has placed one captured Pokémon in each of the 16 boxes, then receiving an additional 50 boxes for storage, bringing the total to 66. This cycle continues until the player finally has 100 boxes, for a storage total of 1,200 Pokémon. *TMs have expanded from 95 to 97. Many of the 95 TMs found in Generation V contain different moves. *The number of HMs has been reduced from six to four: HM01 Fly, HM02 Surf, HM03 Waterfall and HM04 Dive. *While the framerate for the overworld is still 500,000, the framerate has been increased to 1,000,000 for battles, the title screen, and 2D menus. However, the opening only has a framerate of 250,000. Alterations from Generation V The abandonment of Pokémon Musicals in favor of the Pokémon Move Demonstrator, a different type of competition which does not factor in a Pokémon's outfit. Musical accessories are no longer available for use on Pokémon. Pokémon in the party can now follow the player outside of battle again. Region Grabrita Main article: Grabrita Like previous generations, another new region, the Grabrita region, is introduced in Pokémon Past and Future. Unlike the previous seventeen regions (excluding Unova), which are relatively close in respect to one another, Grabrita has been revealed to be distant from them, with the only way to travel between it and the other sixteen being boat or airplane (you can get there from Unova by a by bridge. Starter Pokémon The starters of the Grabrita region, like the starters of the previous seventeen regions, follow the Grass-Fire-Water trio, with Caileaf the Grass-type, Tabblaze the Fire-type, and Shrimpinch the Water-type. Gym Leaders